I'm that Guy and the Heroine is Inside the Hero
is the 86 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima and Yui have swapped bodies, meaning that throughout the entire chapter 'Keima' is Yui and 'Yui' is Keima. The reason was most possibly because of the runaway spirit inside of Yui. The chapter began with Nikaidō congratulating Ayumi and Chihiro for finally finding another member, which both of them tried to deny. Nikaidō asked who the candidate was, only to find out (in shock) that the person was none other than Keima. Keima asked the duo if they had practice today, and said that (s)he wanted to help out too. Both girls were in disbelief at first about Keima's intention, but quickly agreed to meet after school when they saw Keima's 'enthusiastic attitude.' At the Goidō family manor, Yui was angered and worried that Keima had joined the club while Elsie replied that it happened all so sudden. Yui explains that if Keima can now play drums to his (her) heart's content, the runaway spirit will never come out and instructs Elsie to do something about it as well. Elsie becomes annoyed at Yui whose only been giving her directions and asks Yui to at least attend school, as Elsie rushes in Yui's room, she found out that Yui's screens are full of otome game guys saying "I love you." The next day, Elsie asks if her 'nii-sama' had fell in love with guys after founding out that he had become addicted to otome games. Yui defends by saying she (he) wants to compare it with galge and it was horrible, but somehow the heroes (in the otome games) are good, honest and thus, she cannot leave them in the lurch. As Yui confuses what is wrong with her (him,) Elsie replied that there may be a possibility that Keima is slowly becoming more feminine, since he has been in the girl's body for too long. A shocked Yui quickly denied that since she (he) is detached from the real world and while hitting Elsie for saying that. Their conversation then get interrupted when Keima comes to the class. He (she) said that he's (she's) worried about not being able to meet Yui recently. While Yui is confused about the word Keima uses, he then explained that he is more used to speaking like a boy. When Yui quickly try to warm Keima about what happen if they don't do something quickly to change their lifestyle, she was quickly interrupted by Keima (whose now grabbing Yui by the shoulders) saying in his delight that he (she) joined a band. As Keima was hurriedly saying about these, Yui's sense of reasoning becomes changed, despite knowing it's not her (his) own body with 'her' heart is beating faster and faster before. Finally, Yui swipes of the arms of Keima and said in a very feminine tone, "Don't touch me!" Suddenly realizing what has been done, Yui quickly retreats leaving Keima confused. Inside Yui's mind, she (he) thinks that how he (she) had lived in the 2-D world since birth, how ideals where the subsistence of Yui but on that day (the day of the switch,) these ideas was eaten away by the flesh and soon, Yui proclaims that "God is dead". Only to be knocked out by someone, who reveal to be none other than Aoyama Mio. Mio was frustrated and asks Yui to watch where she's going. Yui then was shocked to found out that Mio was here which the same as Mio since she don't know that Yui also was in a "commoner's district." As both were picking up the bread, Mio wonders why Yui seems taller but quickly realised that she's just not wearing her high heel boots but the normal one which makes Yui taller than her. Mio then said that she's working in the bread store as part-time which Yui makes fun of by telling her that it against the law for elementary students (reference to Mio's height) to work, with the result as Yui gets a hit in the head by Mio. Mio then said that her currently job right now don't make her as a commoner since inside her still has the pride as the late president's daughter and she will re-build the company someday, but right now she accepts the fact that she and her mother are poor now so she need to help her mother. After hearing that, Yui comments that she's different somehow than the one from the party, which startled Mio. Mio quickly rush to Yui and asks if Yui was at the dance that change her (Mio) forever. Yui then recalls what Diana said about the hint to find the goddess. Yui then asks Mio that if she remembered anything from the dance, which Mio confirmed that she didn't forget about the place, the music and especially she'll never forget the man who danced with her. When Yui hears this, she realised that Mio may have a goddess reside within her. Trivia *Soaring high... Keima is the . (chapter 86, p.12) *The ... A world of intellectuals... (chapter 86, p.16) *I'm That Guy and the Heroine is Inside Me is a parody of Hisashi Yamanaka's children literature "I Are You, You Am Me". *Keima in Yui's form declared " " (p. 17) References Category:Chapters Category:Summary